Talk:All About Akumajō Dracula
This seems like a very interesting guidebook. I was looking at the contents and I noticed there are a lot of interesting sections such as "Belmont Clan and the whip" and "history(?) of Dracula". I was wondering if this guide perhaps elaborates on the story of Castlevania IV? Nagumo baby (talk) 17:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Author's fiction is written to this guidebook. This author, Ichiro Tezuka is the same as the person who wrote the Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu. *Belmont Clan and the whip: In this guidebook, all the Belmondo is Dhampir. Belmondo isn't family, Belmondo is "Dhampir group". Simon draws out the ivy of the rose of a flower bed and makes it a whip. *History of Dracula: This is written about "Real Dracula", "Vampire in Folklore", "Dracula in the movie", and "Dracula in other fiction". It is better to regard this book as the work of Ichiro Tezuka rather than a guidebook.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I see. I have a theory that Castlevania IV was intented to be a reboot/gaiden of the storyline. This guidebook definitely supports that theory. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I think that this book is unrelated to Konami official personal interpretation of the author. I don't understand whether this book supports your theory.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) My reasoning is that in Castlevania 1&2, Akumajo Densetsu, and Dracula Densetsu, Belmondo is clearly a family (I think). Because they are a group of Dhampirs in this guidebook, I take that as supporting evidence that Akumajo Dracula (SFC) is a gaiden. There may be other evidence in the book but I don't know. I could try and ask the author if the information of this guide was approved by Konami. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Japanese manual and Famitsu guidebook don't have Dhampir description. Simon is written to be the Belmondo bloodline, Belmondo family. And, author said "These fragmentary tales are the prototypes of my novel Akumanochi Chinoakumu". He is a postscript of the novel and wrote that this was unrelated to video game Akumajo Dracula.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Thank you for clarifying. Though I still think SFC Akumajo Dracula may have been a gaiden. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC)--Nagumo baby (talk) 14:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Names In the Belmont Clan and the Whip section I noticed several character names are mentioned. One of the characters is called Belmont but I don't recognize the first name. I'm curious about the identities of these characters.--Nagumo baby (talk) 20:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) They are not the names of the character. They are the names of the vampire hunter in the world. Kresnik, Vjedogonia, Zduhac, Vampirović, Dhampir.--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I see. Thank you. I thought an interpunct was only used for names, but now I learned a bit more. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC)